


Fated Chapter 2

by The_Word_Witch



Series: Fated [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Marvel Universe, Persephone!Reader, hades!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Word_Witch/pseuds/The_Word_Witch
Summary: Pairing:Hades!Bucky x Persephone!ReaderSummary:Humanity has broken the world. How they did it doesn’t matter. What does is that in doing so they quickened the old gods once more.A century later things are settling into a new order. Hades, having taken the modern name of James, continues to begrudgingly fulfill his duties as an agent of Death in this realm. Until he meets you. Will he continue his eons-long sacrifice and serve Death or risk the delicate balance of the realm to be by your side?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Series: Fated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Fated Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: N/A (I don’t think.)
> 
> A/N: You’re all fucking incredible! Seriously. You’ve been SO damn patient with me here. This is my first AU and it’s haaaaard! I don’t even know if I’m doing this ‘right’ but whatever. I really hope y’all enjoy this and hopefully, you won’t have to wait for another age for chapter 3. 
> 
> LOVE YOU PUMPKINS!

James tears down the passage into the Underworld, clutching the bleeding wound at his side.

“Sir?!” Charon stares shocked, as much to see him here as at the ichor flowing down his master’s side. James didn’t spend much time down here recently, Anthony thought it best they maintain a visible presence among the mortals with things being so unstable.

However, in this moment, it’s the fastest way to get to his brother and rip his throat out.

“I’m fine,” James growls.

Charon blinks, “Uh… sure… Has fine changed meaning topside?” James doesn’t answer as he continues to walk, leaving a glittering trail. “I mean I know things are kind of fuzzy from before but-”

“Shut up!” James bellows at his old friend. Charon’s eyebrows raise. He may be the lord of the dead but it wasn’t like him to speak to his friends in such a way.

He drags his free hand over his face, “I’m sorry…”

“Zeus?” Charon knows only one being alive that can induce this reaction in his master.

“Anthony,” he softly corrects, “but yes.”

“Ah. Should I… call someone…”

“Why?” James stands in front of the door that leads to Anthony’s New York tower. “So they can interfere?”

He slides the door open and stalks through.

When James’ cold stare falls on Peter, annoyance rankles. He didn’t want Anthony’s youngest to be here for this fight.

“Unc-Hade-James,” the boy’s eyes are wide as they notice the wound. “Oh! Do you need a healer I can-”

“Move,” James’ voice is low and menacing.

“But I-” Ever one to do his duty he tries to stand in James’ path.

“I have words for my beloved brother,” he snarls.

“Oh… uh… Zeu-Anthony isn’t seeing anyone he’s-” James whips the weapon from his waistband and aims it at the boy. “In his lab…” 

He slams the door to Anthony’s workshop open with a clatter. Despite the noise doesn’t even look back.

“I thought I said no-”

James fires the weapon, just barely missing his brother’s head. The bolt crashes into the wall, shaking the whole building. He releases another and another causing everything around them to tremble ominously.

“What in the fuck!” Anthony’s voice booms, cracking one of the panes of glass.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” James doesn’t need to below to prove his point. He throws the weapon at his brother and collapses into a chair. Anthony catches the gun-like device staring at it and his brother, in turn, trying to understand why he almost lost his head.

“Explain to me,” James grimaces, “how your fucking grandson ended up with _that_. Explain why you sent me in there blind and-”

“Wait,” Anthony examines the weapon, “you’ve really gotta be more specific. Which grandson?”

James’ eyes roll back, “Don’t.”

“Hey, I’m not exactly known for my chastity.” James glares at him. Anthony sighs setting the weapon down, “Ok. Yes, I knew it was Heph’s kid. I assumed it would be easy, that he’d be… pliable.” _Like his father_ were the words Anthony doesn’t speak.

Groaning James leans forward a touch, eyeing his brother. “You give your son too little credit. Are you honestly going to tell me you had no idea?” He gestures toward the weapon.

“That some demigod brat had a god-killer?!” Anthony’s fingers tentatively graze the metal. “No, James I didn’t know. Why the hell would I send you in-”

“Why do you do half the things you do brother?!” His anger is cold as ice in his veins as he spits the next words, “Because they suit you. In one way or another, you do as you please when it pleases you, consequences be damned.”

The vein in Anthony’s neck throbs, “What do I gain in killing you?” He says through clenched teeth.

James had to admit it was a fair point. No one truly wanted to do his job, even with the perks that came along with it…

“Hephaestus,” Anthony grumbles.

“I don’t think this was his doing…” Though who’s else it could be he didn’t know.

Anthony levels a dark glare in the middle distance, “I’ll handle this.” His eyes fall to the gold staining James’ side. “Are you gonna be ok?”

James doesn’t respond. Instead, he studies his brother, unease settling in his gut. “ _How_ will you handle it?”

“I’m going to talk to my son.” James raises a brow at this. “What?!” Silence hangs.

Anthony sighs heavily. “I am not who I once was…”

None of them were. Not for the first time, something itches in distant corners of James’ mind, something forgotten… fractured. He doesn’t have the energy to waste on such things now.

“If there is a traitor amongst us we need to find out quickly. I need you to-”

“No,” James huffs as he stands. “I’m done for now. You sort this mess, I have no ties to it and I want nothing more to do-”

“So you think if they revolt, if all this goes to shit, it won’t affect you brother?!” Ignoring him James turns to leave.

A small bolt of lightning scorches the marble floor before James’ feet. Far too similar to the actions of Anthony’s grandson earlier.

“You have a duty! To all of us, to your king-” Before his brother can think to move James wraps cold metal fingers around his throat, lifting him inches from the ground, silencing him.

“Duty,” James growls. “I suggest you refrain from words you do not truly understand.” The air around them is electric. “I have a duty to something far greater than you my _king.”_ He spits the title before flinging his brother across the room. “Because you were too weak to bear it.”

“How dare-”

“How dare I _what_ little brother?” James’ voice is velvet which somehow makes it all the more sinister. A subtle dark mist begins to lift from around him in delicate curls. Anthony says nothing more.

“That’s what I thought.” Sighing James turns to leave, Anthony remains on the floor. 

Before he’s out the door James says over his shoulder, “Never forget, I serve her before all others and she is greater than any god. All bow before Death at the end of things brother, even you.”

-

It had been almost two weeks without incident. Despite that, you couldn’t convince yourself that all was well within you.

“Kore?”

“Yes, Mother?” She doesn’t take her eyes off the plant she’s infusing with her power.

“Will you bring me a bit of mint from the greenhouse, with the roots attached?” You were creating hybrid medicinal plants for Hecate—er, Wanda, to use in her craft.

“Of course,” after hours in the lab, fresh air would be nice.

It had rained lightly that morning leaving the ground soft beneath your feet. Each step sent the scent of the soil and the tender grass flooding to your nose. You breathe it in deep. The smell of decay, always present in the earth, was beginning to comfort you, in fact, you were beginning to find yourself seeking it out. That intoxicating odor would be even more present in the greenhouse, you know. The thought quickens your pace.

You take longer than necessary separating a portion of the mint plant, wanting to spend as much time as possible in this humid place filled with that dark, rich, scent. Any longer and Mother will have questions though. With a disappointed sigh, you head out.

As you walk the short distance back to the lab a slight glint in the dark soil ahead of you catches your attention. 

Kneeling you reach your fingers into the damp earth, moving it to reveal three shiny copper coins, their markings long worn away. A smile lifts the corners of your mouth. You’d been finding coins like this for as long as you could remember.

Mother only ever mentioned them in the garden that day you’d killed the tomato plants and you never volunteered the information to her. The coins were yours and yours alone, gifts from the earth they seemed. You kept them in a box, always grabbing one or two when you’d attend a birth or healing—never knowing if you’d need to give one away.

In truth, you never thought much of it, why these coins found their way to you. Now though… Whispers of the strange feeling from before tingle through your body, the desire to plunge your hands into the earth.

 _Down,_ something seems to whisper. From the corner of your eye, you notice the movement of shadows.

No. You will not fall prey to whatever this is, not now. Shaking your head you walk briskly back to the lab.

“Finally,” Mother sounds exasperated.

“Sorry,” you say softly, fingers rubbing the smooth surfaces of the coins in your pocket.

Over the next three days, you feel as though a serpent is writhing, painfully, in the pit of your stomach. You try every distraction you can think of to calm it. Burying yourself in your duties only fills you with more dread that you’d have another strange mishap again. Surrounding yourself with the women feels suffocating. Even the pleasures of the flesh do nothing to soothe this ache—as all you can feel when you touch her is the inevitable death hiding beneath her supple skin.

The ache grows leaving you with one clear and present truth—you need to leave. In the past, you had dreamed, fleetingly, of what it would be like to be free of this place but now… This was no passing folly. Something within you screams that if you don’t get away, soon, it will be your undoing. 

You lay on the roof of one of the dorms. The shingles, warm from the midday sun, provide a kind of hollow comfort. Birds swoop above you against a background of blue and soft white clouds—weightless, untethered, free…

An idea which had been flitting around the outer edges of your mind lands heavy in your chest now.

Wanda would be here in a few hours. Wanda whom Mother knew and trusted. Wanda… who was as free as the birds above you, who had her own house, her own acolytes, and duties which overlapped with your own. Maybe she would allow you to come to Tría House, serve with her for a time… Just… Maybe.

You know the chances are small. Many decades ago you’d asked to go into the city and Mother had raged at you about abandoning your duties for weeks. Any other time you’d tried to broach the issue it was always met with rancor. This may be the only way she would willingly allow you to leave. And leave you must. If she doesn’t allow you... it didn’t warrant thought now. 

As you walk by Mother’s side at sunset to meet Wanda your fingers nervously stroke the coins in your pocket. Three coins you’d found three days before the three-faced goddess arrived… desperately you pray it’s a sign. Though who listened to the prayers of gods you didn’t know.

“Wanda!” Mother proclaims warmly as she enters the front gate.

“Deme,” Wanda embraces her warmly, “so wonderful to see you!” Releasing Mother she turns to you, “Kore, how are you?” She takes both of your hands in hers, drawing you in to kiss your cheeks.

The goddess has the power to hear the unspoken, you know this. Silently, you whisper over and over that you must speak with her alone. There’s a tingle where her skin meets yours. When she pulls back a faint red shimmer colors her irises. Almost imperceptibly she nods.

“Wonderful, thank you.” Your words holding more than a casual greeting.

“Come in, we have food and wine waiting.”

You’ve only just sat down in one of the oversized chairs in the living quarters you share with Mother when, as she turns to pour wine, a red haze colors the room. Immediately her movements cease, a deafening silence falling. 

For a moment you freeze, panic that you’ve somehow done this flooding your system before the obvious cause registers.

Slowly you turn your gaze to Wanda. She’s transformed from the beautiful but earthly creature she was a moment ago. Her modern fitted burgundy and black garments replaced with flowing red and ash robes, her face shifts from youthful to beautiful to haggard so subtly you doubt you’re actually witnessing it, red tendrils of power flow from her coloring everything.

This is the goddess of witchcraft in her true form. You’re awestruck. Her power is great and terrifying but a warm smile fills her face removing any traces of fear.

“Tell me Kore, why would you ever think you’d done this?” Lazily her hand gestures to the room.

“Strange things have been happening to me of late…” Saying more seems like a risk.

Wanda nods as if she understands. “What did you need to say to me, sweet one?” Your eyes slide to your Mother’s still figure. “She cannot reach us here.”

“Where is here?”

“Don’t trouble yourself with that.” A smirk plays on her slightly shifting lips, “Tell me what you need.”

Guilt holds you back for but a moment until you feel the churning need in your gut once more, solidifying your resolve. “I need to leave this place, goddess.”

“This is your home Kore, your seat of power to be shared eternally with your mother.” She pauses, appearing to wrestle a bit with her next words, “As it has always been.”

You catch her gaze, holding it with determination, “But… must it _always_ be? I don’t know how to explain it, Wanda, but something is wrong—inside me.”

Suddenly it feels like she’s looking through you. It isn’t painful but to say it was pleasant would be a stretch. Something dark flits across her features causing the red of the room to flicker a bit before strengthening once more.

“I wish I had the words. But this… restlessness is driving me mad. There is something pulling at me and I know I will not find it caged here for the rest of time.”

She nods, “And what would you have me do?”

“Let me serve you.”

“You’re a goddess Kore-”

“I serve mother. I have no altar to accept their offerings, none raise up praise in my name. I’m a goddess in title alone.”

“Are you certain this isn’t what is causing this unrest within you? Would you not have them raise the name Kore to their-”

“No,” you say with utter conviction. “I do not desire their worship, I don’t long to hear my name in prayers. I’d rather be _nothing_ than have that.” You can see this is confusing to Wanda. Gods should crave these things… “At least not now. I cannot serve nor seek praise from a world and a people I know nothing of…”

“Ah,” this seems to make sense to her. “You seek pilgrimage, not servitude.”

“Perhaps I can do both under your guidance… if you’d take me.”

“Kore…”

“Mother will not let me leave this place… She never has.” Your desperation breaks, pushing yourself from the chair you hit your knees before her, grasping at her flowing garment.

“I beg you Wanda, Hecate, mighty goddess help me get out so I can tame this monster growing inside of me. I will forever be in your debt.”

Her hand reaches down, tilting your chin up. “You don’t need to grovel my dear, Kore. I’d be happy to help you.”

The room is devoid of that ethereal red glow in an instant. You’re back in your chair though you don’t recall moving from the floor and Mother seems entirely unfazed. Quickly you dart a glance to Wanda, a slight red glow at her fingertips. She gins and gives you a wink before your mother turns back with the wine for the goddess.

You listen as you always have when another member of the pantheon visits, a perfect image of an obedient child, despite being a grown woman—despite this feeling of being torn apart from the inside out. For now, you must appear as Mother would expect, the fear that even the slightest deviation would alert her to your plan.

“Kore is doing exceptional work in the lab, truly creating some miraculous specimens which I believe will aid you greatly.” Mother smiles at you.

“Thank you, Mother.”

Wanda looks at you appraisingly, “You know Deme, I would love to teach Kore some of my craft. It could be incredibly helpful in her work to know the intricacies of the work her specimens contribute to.”

“I’d love that!” You throw mother an excited smile, hoping it’s not overdone.

“I think that would be wonderful. Would you have the time to come here though, Wanda? I know your plate is so full.”

“Well,” Wanda takes a sip of her wine, “I’d prefer to have Kore at TrÍa House with me. It would be better to-”

“I’m sorry, Wanda, but I cannot allow that.” Mother’s features look stormy. “Kore belongs here.”

“Of course she does,” Wanda’s tone is thick as honey, “I would never think to remove her from her seat, simply to allow her to learn in a new environment. I’ve learned a great deal from working in-”

“I understand. However, my answer is no. If you’d like to teach her the craft it can be done here.”

“Mother,” it takes all your effort to keep your desperation from coloring your voice, “I would like to go, please. Learning from the goddess would be an honor and to see Tría House would-”

“My answer is final, Kore!” Mother’s voice booms in the space.

Red pulses around Wanda for a moment. “Demeter, is that necessary? It was only a suggestion.”

“A suggestion!? Taking my daughter from me is _not_ just a suggestion. I wouldn’t expect _you_ to understand.”

“What I understand is that you would deny her the opportunity to gain the gift of knowledge to keep her here.” There’s more venom in Wanda’s voice than you’d ever anticipated.

“Please, Mother. I must grow to become worthy of my title. I… I can’t do that here.” You voice behind to shake at the end.

“So you _want_ to leave, is that it?!”

“No! I need-”

“ _Need,_ ” Mother’s tone is mocking. “Go to your chambers, Kore. I must speak with _Wanda._ ”

“I am not a child!” Your voice cracks through the room as you thunder from your chair, sending the furniture flying back. Power pulses in your body, your eyes meeting your mother’s rage filed glare without flinching. For a moment, there seems to be a shaking beneath your feet, a distant cry of something from far below.

“I am a goddess! I need to grow outside of these gates Mother. Or would you rather I wither and die here?!” You were inches from her now. She showed no sign of budging until your final words but she says nothing more.

“Am I a prisoner or your daughter?”

“Of course you’re no prisoner…”

You let the rage slip from you a bit, “Then if I am not a prisoner give me your blessing to leave. I need this, Mother. Please.”

“I will keep her safe, Demeter. You must know this.” Mother throws Wanda a murderous glare before turning tired eyes back to you.

“It is a simple request, Mother.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d think the two of you plotted this.” She pauses and you don’t dare breathe. “Fine. Forty days, Kore. After that I expect you to return with a wealth of new knowledge to better serve our purposes here.”

“Thank you, Mother!” You drop to your knees before her, clasping her hands and kissing her knuckles. “Thank you.”

“Forty days. No more.”

“I swear it.”

“Gather your things. I will help Wanda with the plants.”

You exchange a grateful look with Wanda before bolting, not wanting to give Mother time to change her mind.

In moments you’re pounding on Abigail’s door. “Abigail!” You’re practically giggling.

“Kore,” she smiles at your obvious excitement, “what’s happening?”

“I’m going to Tría House for a time to study with Wanda!” Taking a breath you attempt to calm yourself, “I… I was wondering if I could borrow a bag. I haven’t had need of one until now.”

“Of course!” Abigail beams at you, “How exciting! Tría House is stunning you’re going to love it! Come in while I find one.”

Abigail’s room in the main dorm had been her home for over ten years. It was a small space but Kore always felt comforted here, grounded. Even though Abigail was a human she had a way of making everyone around her feel at ease.

“How long will you be gone?” She asks over her shoulder, rifling through the closet.

“Forty days, so not too long.”

“Long enough,” Abigail says with a touch of melancholy handing you a large bag.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” You take it gratefully. “Besides, you’ve been gone on missions longer.”

“True, but I always expect you to be here when I return.”

Your heart swells, if you could take her with you this would be perfect. You can’t linger, “I have to hurry.”

“Of course. Have a wonderful time.”

You pull her into a tight embrace, “Thank you, Abigail.”

“Anything, always goddess.”

Truthfully, you live a simple life here at Eleusis House compared to that of the other houses of the gods. Because of this, you don’t have much to fill your bag with. The copper coins you have found over the years you tuck into the bottom covered with your simple garments, your small ceremonial dagger, and… that’s it. What more did you need? There was a world out there waiting ready to fill your bag with its gifts. 

Mother and Wanda wait for you by the front gate, wrapped in tense silence.

You aren’t sure what to say, you’d never had to say goodbye to your mother.

“Thank you,” it seems as good as anything.

“Yes… well… forty days.”

“I know.” You reach out to her but she doesn’t take the offer.

“Travel safe daughter.” With that, she turns away.

“Ready?” Wanda’s face is warm.

“Absolutely.”

Wanda wraps her glowing power around the plants you and Mother created, effortlessly levitating the boxes and steps out the gates.

You pause at the threshold though. This place was all you’d known, all you remembered. Life began and ended here up until now. Despite the slight desire, you don’t look back, lifting your foot you take a confident step out into a new world. In an instant, the churning within you ceases and you know you’ve done the right thing.

As you follow Wanda neither of you see the three women in the alley across from Eleusis House, their hooded capes covering them head to toe. You do not see them turn to one another and nod in seeming approval before fading into the shadows.

-

James’ nose fills with the intoxicating scent of Narcissus flowers, rich damp earth, and rain. His heart flutters oddly at the smell.

Suddenly he gasps for air. Choking—he’s choking… no. Drowning. He can feel the water flooding his lungs, even with their supernatural strength they cannot force the liquid out.

Dull light glitters through the dark water above him. He reaches for it with his left hand but there’s nothing there, just the dull ache of absence. Would Lady Death take him in such a way? Was his duty over?

A loud roaring bark next to his ear wrenches him from the clutches of the dream. He shoots up, body trembling, glistening with moisture. Cerberus licks the back of his hand, looking up with worried eyes.

The hounds had broken down the door to make sure their master was alright. He couldn’t even be angry.

“Thank you.”

Sleeping would be impossible after that dream. With a groan, he stands padding over to the balcony doors. Flinging them open he steps into the cool night air taking in the glittering city skyline.

A breeze picks up, running its fingers over his damp skin, making him shiver not unpleasantly and filling his nostrils with the scent of Narcissus flowers… damp earth… and rain.

Something had changed. He can feel it to his marrow, in the tingling at the back of his skull.

Cerberus follows him out, raising their heads to the air sniffing. A small whimper escapes the beast drawing James from his thoughts. He mistakes the noise as a sign of hunger. 

“I could use a snack too. Come on.” He looks out into the night once more, pushing the feeling aside, before turning his back on the night.

The hounds linger behind, eyes on the three shadowy figures standing on the roof of the building opposite whom its master didn’t seem to notice. In an instant, they’re gone but the scent of someone familiar lingers.


End file.
